Right Hand Man
by Uurrusistabul
Summary: PWP for a Fist Fighter x Emperor Awesome and yeehaw did it escalate into a woy obsession. Have the first woy smutfic I ever wrote, Very uncanny writing, I tell you what, Bobby.


Emperor Awesome leaned back in his throne, waiting patiently. The silence in the throne room fell heavily on the shark man's ears, blanketing the room. It was a stark contrast to how it was earlier, with every last one of the fist fighters crammed inside as Emperor Awesome awarded his hardest working employee the title of Second in Command and heir to his throne. Awesome sat now, thinking on the day's events, in silence. It was unlike him, yes, usually he'd be throwing parties deep into the night, but something was lurking in his thoughts that was, to be frank, freaking him the fuck out.

What was his sudden position on needing an heir? Sure, he was turning thirty soon but …

A subtle knock on the door made Awesome's mouth twitch, and he sat up straight. "Yo!"

The door to the throne room creaked open to reveal one of his fist fighters, looking unusually timid. The bright red, larger emblem 'A' on his chest made him easy to name: Right.

"Sir, what are you doing up so late?" the second in command question, his arms crossed and body language stiff, almost nervous. Awesome shrugged. "Can't sleep, bro." Emperor Awesome looked down at Right, who looked oddly nervous. "Could ask you the same question," Awesome said, raising his brow. Right flinched slightly, before uncrossing his arms and hiding them behind his small back. "I, uh, I couldn't sleep either, sir."

Awesome snorted, sliding back down in his chair to a careless slump. "Cop a squat then, bro, I could use the company." Emperor pointed to his right, gesturing for Right to come sit beside him. The small hand bounded eagerly beside his leader, his palm facing the other direction as if to mask some sort of embarrassment; which was stupid, Awesome thought, because hands don't have expressions.

Right began to wring his small hands, his large hand clenching and unclenching nervously. Awesome leaned towards Right, who instantly cringed, stopping all nervous movement. Emperor Awesome's eyebrows furrowed and he sat upright again. "What's wrong, Right?" he asked, worried. Right just shrugged and gulped nervously.

"It's, uh, well sir, I uh, the reason I can't sleep is … " Right began to mumble frantically, shoulders hiked. "Ah, this is very un-awesome of me, isn't it," he sighed heavily, clasping his tiny fists in his big one and burying himself between his legs. Awesome, confused, looked around absently, thinking. Looking back down, having found nothing, the shark man just shook his head, confused. "I have no clue what's going on, bro." Right groaned, pulling his small hands out of his fist. "I came here for a reason but now I'm being a space chicken about it."

"Space chicken?" Emperor questioned.

"The fattest space chicken you can imagine."

"Like, fat with a 'ph'?"

"No like fat like big and dumb and stupid!" Right yelled, enclosing on himself again. Awesome, looking bewildered, put up his hands. "Dude, calm down, you're not fat and even if you were that doesn't make you a bad person," Emperor consoled nervously, not one for comforting. Right groaned again, scooting away from his leader. "It was a metaphor, sir."

Awesome didn't know what a metaphor was, nor did he care. "Whatever, can you just say what's wrong? I'm not exactly a grammar sorta dude." Right's shoulders sagged. "I think I … " Right mumbled, trailing off so not even Awesome could hear him. "Bro, speak up, I can't hear you," Awesome said. Right mumbled again. Awesome's patience waned.

"I'm serious, tell me what's wrong, that's an order," Awesome demanded. Strangely enough, Right shivered, and opened his hand. "I had a really weird dream about you and I and yeah so my uh my bed needs to be washed and it's still a problem!" Right yelled quickly, sputtering.  
Awesome blinked. Oh. _Oh. __**Ohhhhhhhh.**_

Awesome felt a slight heat in his gills but managed to hide his embarrassment. "Oh, man, why didn't you just say so," Awesome laughed nervously, only making Right's body language tighten up. "It's embarrassing!" Right moaned. "I'm a newly appointed second in command and right when I get the job I go into heat and wow what was I even expecting by coming in here, I'm such an idiot." right slammed his hands into his palm, shoulder slumping.

The shark emperor blinked. "What were you expecting?" Right didn't respond, but Awesome didn't need to think too hard to understand. "Oh," he said dumbly, feeling embarrassed at how lame he was sounding. He knew that his fist fighters went through heat cycles once every five years, but he never really had to act on it like he did now. They usually took care of each other. Then again, with his new promotion, Right was higher up on the totem pole and that was probably enough to isolate him from the others.

Emperor Awesome grumbled to himself, not really caring about the social workings of the fist fighters and more so worried about his newly appointed nervous wreck of a second. Crossing his arms and leaning down in his throne further, Awesome looked up at the ceiling and mumbled, "I'm down with it if you are."

Time froze and, somewhere, across the galaxy, Lord Hater awoke in his bed, screaming.

Right stared up at Emperor Awesome, who was looking anywhere but at him. "What?" Right said stupidly. The shark emperor rolled his eyes, still averting his gaze. "I said I'd be down with it if you w-" Emperor Awesome was cut off as Right leapt on him, cupping his mouth with the palm of his largest hand. Unsure of how to proceed, Awesome licked hesitantly at the palm of Right, who shuddered in response. Right had to cling to Awesome's cape fur to stay upright, him being less than a third his master's size.

emperor Awesome smiled into Right's palm as the smaller man began to tremble. Removing the small man from his coat, Awesome gripped his frail body between larger hands and squeezed softly, making Right bite his lip in pleasure as he moaned. "Dude, like, wow," Awesome rambled absently, rubbing a large finger over Right's clothed, and prominent, erection. Right squealed in delight, bucking against the finger. "Woah, little dude, you're harder than my muscles right now," Awesome joked lamely. His lameness, however, went unnoticed by the euphoric, trembling second who was shamelessly dry humping Awesome's hands to notice or care.

"Oh god … Oh my … " Right was beginning to ramble obscenities in his native tongue as Awesome moved his hand faster against the smaller, his pants getting tighter than usual. "God damn, Right," Awesome swore, withdrawing his hand from the now whining second. "S-sorry, sir," he gasped, panting as he leant back in Awesome's grip. Awesome laughed, shrugging. "No need, little dude, just slow you roll, I'm not done with you yet."  
Right liked the slight omniscience of that and nodded absently as Awesome placed him on his lap. Right moaned at the feeling of Awesome's erection against him, however odd that feeling was. Right began to grind against Awesome, the latter grunting behind sharp, bared teeth. "Fuck, man. At least let me get my pants off first," Awesome joked, pushing playfully yet firmly against Right's chest.

The fist fighter scurried backwards, still trembling, as he watched with anticipation. Awesome beamed with pride as he slowly and antagonistically opened his belt buckle. Right clenched his smaller hands onto the hem of Awesome's jeans, uncaring is he was overstepping, and shoved them down eagerly. To his surprise, he was greeted with dual penises, standing arrogantly in front of him.

"Like what you see, Righty?" Awesome smirked, leaning back. "You can figure out what to do with 'em, you're a big boy." Right stared at the two erect penises, confused on what to do. For Glorn's sake, they were as big as his body! Individually! More than just a little intimidated, Right grasped the right cock in his small hand, and began to slide his palm up and down the underside of Awesome's dick, which was lined nicely with several bumps.  
The Jersey-esque shark moaned happily, leaning back in his throne as Right experimented. "Uh … sir?" Right said, both his small hands still holding the right cock. Awesome managed to look down, his eyes were closed, and acknowledge Right, who looked distraught as his fingers flexed. "I hate to impose, but do you have anything?"  
Awesome looked confused. "Any what?" Right didn't reply, his fingers twitching. Emperor Awesome looked bewildered. "_What_?" he repeated. Right sighed, his large hand's index finger rubbing his middle finger nervously. "_Lubrication_, sir," Right said quickly, feeling his fingertips tingle with embarrassment. Emperor replied with a simple 'oh' and looked around dumbly. He wasn't in his bedroom, where he kept an array of adult things, but due to a previous endeavor with a particularly vocal eye, he'd kept a stash under his throne for similar occasions.

Reaching under his throne, and almost crushing Right with his dual dicks in the process, Awesome managed to grasp a small vial, pulling it out with a triumphant: "Boo-yah!" Right was handed the bottle and, with great modesty, began to pull off his aqua-magenta jumpsuit to reveal a small erection and his mouth, located center his chest. It was embarrassing enough without Awesome not tearing his eyes away, but the shark man didn't blink as Right hesitantly opened the vile and began to coat his fingers in a pinkish liquid. Trembling at the site, he brought his now lubed hand around his back, down his spine, and finally slipping between his ass. Hissing in discomfort, Right began to slide his fingers inside of himself, attempting to stretch as best he could.

Watching with arousal, Awesome bent over his second and, without hesitation, took two of Right's fingers into his mouth. Right broke out into a hard moan, nearly falling over at the sensation.

With Awesome's tongue lavishing Right's large hand's fingers and Right now slipping a second digit inside of himself, the fist fighter was in complete bliss, riding his own fingers only to press against the welcoming and dangerous mouth above him. Right moaned brokenly, speaking in broken languages, as Awesome wrapped a hand around Right's small cock, enveloping the appendage in a tan hand and pumping with Right's thrusts. "S-s-sir, I'm going to—!"

Awesome yanked his hand away suddenly and pulled Right's hand from his ass, holding both his wrists in his hands. "Not yet, bro," he murmured, picking up the fist fighter and hovering him over his right cock. "Fun's just getting started," Awesome smirked before descending the smaller man on his right cock.

Right yelped as the tip of the enormous dick began pressing its head through his tight ring of muscle. Seeing as he was making slow progress, Awesome lathered himself with the last of the lubricant, nearly breaking the bottle for its content. Right was panting, legs trembling, as he felt the tip of the cock bury itself inside of him. He yelped in pain as something inside of him shifted to accommodate the invading force. "I-I think you're to big," he gasped as Awesome continued to push him straight down his shaft.

Emperor Awesome guffawed, and stroked Right's fingers lovingly with his own. "Naw, baby, you've got nothing to worry about," he consoled, still pressing down. Right whined as he was pushed down, finally, to the hilt. He could see the silhouette of Awesome's cock inside him, pressing against the bottom of his ribs. Awesome only moaned loudly, lifting Right off of him slowly, moving him back down just as slowly. Right shivered, gripping the fist around him, and moaned as the underside of that magnificent cock rubbed against him wickedly.

"_Oh fuck_," Right moaned, cock heavy, chest mouth open and drooling. Awesome groaned with him, moving the small man faster on his cock. Right let out a shriek of pleasure as his fingers were taken into Awesome's mouth again, his sharp teeth grazing him ever so slightly.

"Fuck, _Right_," Awesome moaned, grabbing his other dick and pumping in time with his trusts. Right shook, nails digging into Awesome's arm, as he was fucked on the massive cock, feeling not only that welcomed warmth but the strangest sensation of his organs being rearranged to make room. Panting and overstimulated, Right began moaning, each time growing in pitch and volume. "Sir! Sir! Sir! _Sir_!" he cried, his chest mouth biting down on Awesome's hand to muffle its screams of pleasure.

"Shit!" Awesome yelled, shoving Right all the way down on his cock, falling back lower in his throne as he sped up, faster and faster. The sudden speed increase made Right scream back arching, before he came, coating the inside of Awesome's palm. Clenching down, hard, on Emperor Awesome's cock, Right felt awesome flip them over as his back pressed against the throne, hand around him now gone. Awesome placed his hands on either side of the throne, thrusting his hips languidly into Right, who groaned, arousal twitching.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck," Awesome moaned, before trembling as he came inside of Right, his other cock coating the poor hand in sea green semen.

Awesome nearly collapsed, still shaking, as he heaved over Right, who was lying on his back, sated. "Th-thanks," he managed, still breathing heavily as Awesome pulled out of Right, leaving the smaller man feeling hollow. Awesome grinned a toothy grin down at his second. "You know what that was?" he asked. Right's chest mouth smiled. "Awesome?"

"_Awesome_."


End file.
